


Comin' on Strong

by shewasjustagirl



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Country Music, Cowboy Rhett, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, POV First Person, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewasjustagirl/pseuds/shewasjustagirl
Summary: One shot AU inspired by the song "Comin' on Strong" by Trace Adkins. He has a sexy deep voice and is talking about falling for someone with big blue eyes, so I couldn't help myself.Also the first time I've written anything smutty... :O





	

Here's the thing you need to know about me. I was doing fine, getting by on my own. I looked good that night, and I knew it. I'm 25 years old and 6'7" tall. I work hard and play harder, and this was my bar. It's dingy and unassuming, the beer is cold, and the town's outcasts all call it home. Groups of girls and lone guys from the college a few towns over venture in every weekend, having heard legends of the bar's atmosphere, and I've been happy to play my part in their fantasies.

 

I'd had enough of relationships. There's not much to tell -- just the same old sad story. I'd been to college, had my heart broken, and dropped out. Back then I believed in love. I'd met a man, a boy, really, at 18, and I thought he'd never leave me. But he was a year older, and when he graduated, he didn't invite me to join his family at the commencement ceremony. He kept them away from me all weekend. He never brought them to the studio apartment we shared, with our one queen mattress on the floor and the window unit and the two years of love and memories we made there. 

He's married now, to a woman from Raleigh. 

 

I lost myself in the bottom of a bottle for the next year. Five years had gone by since then, and I hadn't allowed myself to feel anything other than pain and lust and pleasure. Instead I'd become a fixture at this seedy honky tonk, giving its guests a good time and taking what I needed from them. But I'd never been looking for anything serious there. 

I'd become tough, smooth, detached. I liked it that way. No one here ever saw through me. I played my part well, and none of them had any idea what I had once been.

In this little country bar I'd seen my share of attractive people. And they'd seen their share of me. But it was never anything serious. Not until I met Link Neal.

The first time I saw him I was near the bar, leaning on an old wooden post. 

I saw him when he came through the door. I'd think everyone did, he looked so striking, but it never happens like it does in the movies. The hottest person in the room doesn't really make the music stop and force everyone to turn around. But I couldn't take my eyes off of him. 

He was wearing a black crop top, a long fringe suede vest, and dark denim jeans slung low on his hips. Unlike the curious college boys who ventured into the bar alone, he walked in with two friends, and they all looked completely at ease.  

When I went to the bar to get my second beer of the night, he met me there, lightly touching my arms before gliding both his hands down my sides and onto my waist. 

"I've heard tell of the seductive giant who haunts this place," he smirked, looking me up and down. "I had no idea you'd be so good-looking."

"I hope you weren't looking for an ugly monster. I wouldn't want to disappoint," I grunted.

He reached up and slid a forefinger across the brim of my black cowboy hat, forcing me to look down into his big blue eyes. "Oh, no disappointment. They should charge admission to take in a sight like this."

Then he took the three beers he ordered and sauntered away, shaking his hips a little and laughing heartily as he rejoined his friends in the corner booth.

For the rest of the night I danced with the groups of girls and allowed myself to be felt up by groping hands. I kept an eye on him throughout the night, but he made no effort to get near me on the dance floor, and I had made up my mind not to chase him. I was about to go home with a nervous, slender college boy, or to the motel next door, rather, when Link appeared again.  

"I hope you're not leaving." 

I took a final sip of my beer. "I'm the restless kind, y'know? Can't stick around too long. I'm not the type to close down the bar. See you around." 

"You aren't leaving. Come with me. Right now."

 

I wasn't used to taking directions, but I couldn't help myself. I'd been intrigued by him from the moment he walked in the door, and the way he spoke to me from out of nowhere, so blatantly flirted with me, I was transfixed.

He led me to the drab, dimly lit men's room and locked the door behind me. "I've seen you watching me tonight." 

"Oh yeah?" 

"Mhmm. So, cowboy, have you found what you're looking for in this hangout of yours?" 

He hopped up on the cabinet next to the basin and I stepped between his legs, twisting my fingers through his scraggly black hair. "Maybe." 

At this, he purred and scooted toward me, wrapping his arms around my waist. 

"But don't expect for me to get tangled up in anything. I'm not the type you'll be getting anything serious from," I tried warning him.

And then he laughed, wrapping his legs around me, forcing me against him.

Light danced in his deep blue eyes as he grabbed my collar, pulled me to him, and kissed me. This wasn't like the timid boys who waited for me to show them how to touch me and themselves or the twittering girls who complained about my beard and always moved for my waistband first. He was confident, forceful even, and it was intoxicating. 

"Such a delectable giant. What do they call you, anyway?"  

"Rhett. Rhett McLaughlin," I replied, chuckling at the question. 

"Mmm, Rhett. I like that," he murmured, and began unbuttoning my shirt, kissing his way down my chest as he did. I found myself melting into him, grasping at his neck and back and waist. That thin waist I had been eyeing all evening. 

"Crop tops look good on me, don't you think?" he whispered in my ear, teasing me as my hands played at his waistband.  

"Mhmm," I growled. "Now take it off." That broad smile returned to his beautiful face and he slithered out of his shirt and vest.  

The gorgeous dark-haired young man was irresistible. I couldn't keep my mouth or hands off of him, kissing and sucking on his neck, his collarbone, his sculpted arms and chest.  

He reached between us to the growing bulge in my faded blue jeans and grinned, "I knew you liked me." A growl I could no longer withhold escaped from deep in my chest. 

His fingers pawed at the outside of my jeans, taunting me as he moved over the outline of my length, applying pressure through the unforgiving denim. 

"Oh gosh," I muttered, and he laughed again. "Who knew you'd be so restrained, Rhett? *Gosh darn* it feels good, huh?" And he was kissing me, deeply, exploring my mouth as he finally freed my erection from my jeans.

"I guess I'm just a gentleman," I groaned, as he slicked his saliva onto his palm and gripped my growing need. His hands were soft but strong, enticing, but I couldn't help imagining what he could do with that pretty mouth of his. 

"Oh, it's as good as you'd think," he smirked, taking off my hat and settling it onto his own head. "But you're in a better position to get on your knees." He could see through me. He was simultaneously sweet and sexy, and I don't know how, but he could read me from the moment he walked up to me at the bar. 

So I sank to my knees, running my hands down his thighs and unzipping his tight jeans. Like me, he'd been waiting to be freed from repressive denim. He was impressive, and I licked my lips at the sight of his heavy, semi-hard member in front of me.

As I took his head into my mouth, swirling my tongue and getting a good taste of him, the moans coming from him were exquisite. 

"Oh god, you're amazing. Oh. Fuck." He put one hand behind him, leaning back as I took more of his substantial length into my mouth, and grasped my hair with his other hand. "I hope I don't offend you," he giggled again. At this I began bobbing my head and running my hands over his chest and thighs, finally taking in nearly all of him. I was determined he'd do no more laughing. 

His moans filled the small bathroom, and I could taste his precum in my mouth. 

"Stand up." It was barely a whisper, but it was a command, too. And I obeyed. 

He pulled me down to him and kissed my mouth, licking over my lips and biting gently at them as I took his erection in my hand. He clasped his hand around me, bringing me to the edge with painfully slow strokes, grazing his thumb over my head for lubrication.

"I'm going to come, Rhett. And you're going to come with me. Are you ready?" And he began moving and twisting his hand faster, urging me with his eyes to move in sync with him. 

We fell over the edge together, and I collapsed into him, just catching myself with my hands on either side of him as my knees buckled. We stayed that way for a while, draining each other, panting and gasping for air. 

 

When I could finally stand on my own, he cleaned off my stomach and chest and then his own, erasing most of the evidence of what we had done, the smile and lust still blazing in his eyes, and I remembered that I didn't know his name. 

"The name's Link Neal. Call me tomorrow," he cooed, taking my phone from my back pocket and dialing himself. I said I might, not that I would, but I knew he could see right through me. For the first time in five years, someone could really see me. 

He slipped my hat back onto my sweating head. "Oh you'll call, honey bear. I'll be waiting."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Your comments and kudos make my day (and make me feel validated and make me want to keep writing) <3
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://clemwasjustagirl.tumblr.com/) if you're into that kind of thing.


End file.
